The thermal joining of cams to camshafts is a thoroughly known manufacturing process that has been tested for a long time, but which because of the non-round cam geometry has been resulting in difficulties time and again. For during inductive heating of the cams in particular these are heated in thin regions, i.e. for example in the region of a base circle, significantly more quickly and significantly higher than in the region of the maximum cam height, which could result in a non-round joint and in a partially major distortion of the heated cam. This always caused higher temperatures or larger expansions on the base circle, but which caused a drop in hardness which could cause problems on the finished cam in the case of higher hardnesses. As is known, cams are asymmetrical components which could merely be unevenly, i.e. irregularly heated, with previous symmetrical coils as heating devices known from the previous prior art. Alternatively to this, asymmetrically shaped coils adapted to a respective cam can be employed, but which are expensive.